Forbidden Feelings
by Nightmarish.Soul
Summary: A KabutoxOC Fanfic, nonyaoi. It's my first fanfic ever written...and I suck at summaries.People have loved it so far, so bear with me on it!Rated for language and a few scenes.


**"Uzumaki Naruto, Yakushi Kabuto and Tenshi Miyuki." **Iruka called out. **"Team Five."** Miyuki grinned, and inside her head was cheering. Kabuto grinned at Miyuki, and Naruto somehow managed to look confused, as usual. Miyuki made the peace sign at the two. **"You are dismissed!"** Iruka called, and Miyuki jumped up and fell into step between Naruto and Kabuto, she was part of their group now.

**"Tomorrow's training starts at six am, just like normal school!"** She reminded them, and then turned and ran towards her house, excited. That night she combed her thick, short black hair, fixing it how her older sister Mashi always did, her bangs hanging over one eye, and grinned. It was cute. Her eyes kept changing colors again, which could get annoying. _But oh well._ She thought, and took out her clothes for the next day.

Her favorite dress; black with gold waves on the bottom and a slit up a bit past her knee on the left side, sleeveless. She then took awhile to look in the mirror and wonder about tomorrow, and wonder what they thought about her. She shook her head, her black ears and tail drooping, but ignored it for now and shut off all the lights, sleep soon consuming her.

The next day and 6 am sharp Miyuki met with Kabuto and Naruto, yawning.** "Great. Ninja Training..." **She sighed sleepily. Naruto was jumping up and down. Literally. **"One step closer to becoming hokage!"** He exclaimed, leaping into the air happily.

**"Well well, I see we have some excited Genins today." **Their sensei, Miyuki guessed. She had long brown hair pulled into a neat bun and soft grey eyes. **"You don't look like a good Jounin." **Miyuki commented icily. Kabuto had said nothing yet, for some reason. **"I am better than you think. I am Mitarashi Ashin, Mitarashi Anko's younger sister." **She nodded and smiled.** "Your turns." **

Kabuto stepped up first.** "Yakushi Kabuto." "Tenshi Miyuki."** Miyuki said. **"Uzumaki Naruto, I'm gonna be hokage one day!"** Naruto piped up. Miyuki sighed. **"You'll be an idiot one day is what you'll be. Oh, wait, too late, you already are." **She said sarcastically, smirking at the short blonde boy. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her Miyuki shook her head. **"Childish, are you not?" **She teased. Miyuki heard Kabuto laugh.

After a full day of training, which was extremely easy for Miyuki, not so easy for Naruto, they all sat down and ate lunch. Suddenly, Naruto paused and appeared to be thinking.** "Miyuki-Chan." **He said. **"Hm?" **Miyuki looked up. **"Your name...it sounds familiar." **Naruto said. **"Like...Mizuki-sensei!" **Miyuki's eyes flashed and she stared at Naruto, her eyes wide.** "Maybe we have a connection, me and Mizuki-Sensei..." **Miyuki said quietly, her voice so cold it had a sense of death. Kabuto looked over at her with a _look_ of death. Miyuki glared back with equal death in her now-black eyes.

Kabuto stood. **"Come with me for a second, Miyuki-Chan." **He said, and walked a few yards away, Miyuki following. **"Why the hell would you reveal anything to the Kyuubi!"** He hissed angrily. Miyuki narrowed her eyes. Black wolf ears and a black wolf tail appeared, as did fangs. **"Because I can. He's an idiot, Naruto and the Kyuubi. Both of them." **She smirked and stared at Kabuto challengingly. Kabuto sighed.** "Miyuki, we can't give him any clues about us!" **Kabuto whispered fiercely.

**"Fine." **Miyuki growled, pushing Kabuto away and stalking off, her ears and tail not disappearing as she sat down next to Naruto and continued eating, Kabuto not far behind her.

That evening, Ashin told them their assignment.** "You will survive out here for a week. This is the chuunin training forest. If you can survive for a week already then you can become Chuunins in no time. I'll be on my way now. Buh-bye!"** Ashin winked at the three and walked off, soon disappearing in the shadows.

**"Oookaaay...So we've got an insane Sensei." **Miyuki commented, rolling her eyes. **"This is gonna be easy..." **She stopped short when she noticed Naruto, trembling like crazy. **"Okay, well this would be easy...If we didn't have Naruto on our team." **

She looked at Kabuto who shrugged. **"It's not my fault." **He said. Naruto looked at Miyuki.** "You said you might have a connection to Mizuki-Sensei...but how? I mean, he was evil...you don't seem to be..."** Miyuki ignored the question.

A few hours later night fell completely and they started a fire. **"Mizuki-Sensei was my dad, idiot." **Miyuki finally said quietly, after a few hours of near silence. Naruto jumped back, horrified. **"N-n-no! T-th-that not possible!" **He cried. Kabuto glared at Miyuki. **"What the hell!" **He cried. **"You weren't supposed to tell him that!" "The Kyubi may want to take revenge but it shall not. I have one inside of me, it would not take revenge on one of it's own...and if it will, oh well."** Miyuki shrugged nonchalantly.

Naruto seemed to finally sum up enough courage, and asked Miyuki: **"Miyuki-Chan, why do you have those...ears, and the tail and fangs and stuff? D-d-do you have something like the Kyuubi in you as well?"** His eyes widened as he watched Miyuki. **"I have the Gobi. The Five-Tailed forest dog. You have the Kyuubi. Nine-tailed fox. You are the Kyuubi." **Miyuki smirked. Kabuto sighed.

**"Don't call me that!" **Naruto snarled angrily. **"I'm not the Kyuubi! The Kyuubi is inside of me but it's not me! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, just like you're Tenshi Miyuki!"** Naruto was glaring angrily at Miyuki. Miyuki yawned. **"Yeah, yeah...whatever." **She said.** "I'm the Gobi, y'know?" **Her ear twitched. She felt someone staring at her and shivered, turning to see Kabuto, and relaxed.

**"Don't call him Kyuubi, you don't know what will happen." **He warned, walking past Miyuki back to the fire and sitting down. Miyuki sat down next to Kabuto, Naruto across from the two, still staring at her ears. She turned her now ice-blue gaze to Kabuto. _He helped me when I needed it...and I ended up falling in love. But he shows no interest in me...It's sad, really. _She sighed heavily a Kabuto looked over at her, making Miyuki look away abruptly, a light blush on her cheeks.

The next morning Miyuki woke up at daybreak, groggily standing and rubbing her eyes.** "Sleeping on the ground hurts..." **She muttered tiredly, pulling a few sandspurs out of her clothes. Not long later Kabuto and Naruto both woke up. Miyuki pulled off her dress and went to the river, jumping in. She had on a lace undershirt with a black tube top/bra underneath, and a pair of shorts, which she always swam in. swimming around for awhile, she managed to catch a few fish, returning when Kabuto and Naruto manged to start a fire.

Miyuki grinned. **"Caught some fish!" **She said as she walked up, sitting down and roasting hers over the fire and then eating hungrily. She was starving! But... Something wasn't right. Miyuki looked up, seeing Naruto staring at her. Well, not her, but her chest. **"Hey you pervert!" **She growled. **"Stop staring at me like that!" **Naruto's eyes widened and his face turned slightly red, he looked away, pretending to be eating his fish busily. Kabuto laughed and pointed at Miyuki, but suddenly froze and stood, adjusting his glasses and walking off.

**"Most things that involve you involve me." **A voice hissed. Kabuto jumped and turned around to see Miyuki. **"Shut up! You're going to get his attention!"** He warned, narrowing his eyes. Miyuki shrugged and followed, wondering who 'he' was. **"There's something wrong...what is it?"** She asked Kabuto, who pointed. Orochimaru was watching them, his yellow eyes narrowed. Her instincts told her to walk over to him, but both her and Kabuto resisted, frozen in their place. **"He doesn't have to watch us..."** She growled angrily, her fangs curled over her bottom lip.

**"Actually, I do..."** A familiar voice whispered in Miyuki's ear. A chill traveled up her back. She didn't jump nor flinch, though. **"What makes you think that, Orochimaru-Sama?" **She asked coolly. **"Miyuki, my dear, you are just like Mizuki, your father." **Orochimaru shook his head. **"You betrayed Konoha. You betrayed your father. you betrayed the Akatsuki. All in 7 years, since you were 10, 3 years after becoming a Chuunin. How can I trust you...?"** Miyuki felt Orochimaru's hot breath on the back of her neck, his sharp fangs scraping lightly against her skin and sending chills up her back.

**"Bite me and I'll kick your ass." **She growled. **"Oh, no, my dear Miyuki, you will not..."** Orochimaru hissed. Suddenly she felt an immense pain in her neck and collapsed onto the ground. _The Cursed Seal! _She thought despairedly, before everything went black.

Kabuto jumped up. **"You said you wouldn't hurt her, Orochimaru! You said if I got her to join us no harm would come to her!" **He yelled, his voice dangerously threatening. **"What the hell you liar!"**

**"Ah-ah-ah Kabuto...remember what I told you...don't get too attached..."** Orochimaru hissed. He sounded too much like a snake, too cunning, to Kabuto. **"Shutup... You promised you wouldn't hurt Miyuki, Orochimaru! You promised! You liar!" **His eyes blazed with loathing. Orochimaru smirked. **"She'll end up betraying us, I have to have control of her somehow..." **He sneered. **"Even if it means taking her away from you. How else am I going to get you to remain loyal?" **He looked over at Kabuto. **"And that wasn't the cursed seal. She disobeys me, or even thinks about disobeying me...or her love for, she will die."** He said the last word ominously and disappeared.

Kabuto dropped to his knees and looked at Miyuki. He picked her up and turned her over; out cold.** "Miyuki, wake up!" **He called to her desperately. **"Miyuki!" **She was still breathing; a good sign. He looked at the back of her neck. A seal like the Cursed Seal but somehow...different. Blood-red**. "Miyuki, please, get up!" **Kabuto called desperately.

**"Kabuto ,what happened?" **Kabuto flipped around, swiftly drawing his Shurikens out. It was Naruto. **"She was hurt." **Kabuto replied simply, his glasses flashing in the sun as he looked back down at Miyuki. Naruto bent down over her as well. She still didn't have her overshirt on. Naruto was, yet again, staring at her chest, and Kabuto punched him in the head. **"I need help, not you staring at Miyuki's chest!"** He said angrily.

**"How can we help her!" **Naruto asked, looking at Kabuto, who shrugged. **"I do not know..." **He shook his head slowly, but stood, picking Miyuki up.** "We got three days left, this is only our second day...no telling if she'll survive through those days..." **Kabuto groaned as he walked back to the place they had stayed at the past two days. Naruto sat, looking at Miyuki.

**"Well..."** Kabuto said. **"Hopefully I can find someone here...I'm going to look around. You stay and protect Miyuki." **He said, turning and walking off. A cold wind was constantly blowing through the area, and Naruto was freezing. He soon inspected Miyuki and found nothing but the marking on her neck. **"There's something Kabuto isn't telling me!" **He finally thought out loud after a while. Naruto slammed his fist on the ground angrily, and suddenly Miyuki stirred, and opened her eyes, currently navy blue. **"N-Naruto?" **She asked quietly, hoisting herself up slightly and cringing from pain.

Naruto looked up, hope in his eyes. **"Miyuki!" **He said, jumping up and coming closer to her. **"Where's Kabuto?" **She said hurriedly, and stood up. _I gotta find Kabuto! _She thought, her mind racing._ I can't let him get hurt because of me...I care too much about him! _Her eyes flashed suddenly and she fell to the ground, catching herself with her hands. She was gasping for breath, and Naruto was at her side, helping her up. **"Miyuki! What is going on!" **He asked.

Miyuki stood up, leaning against Naruto and catching her breath. She suddenly pushed Naruto away. **"Follow and you'll die." **Miyuki growled, not meaning to sound so threatening. She ran off, soon disappearing and following Kabuto's scent. She came across Kabuto and Orochimaru, Fighting.

**"I'll kill you Orochimaru!" **Kabuto snarled, punching Orochimaru ruthlessly. He had Orochimaru cornered.** "I'll kill you! you promised you wouldn't hurt her! You lied!"** Kabuto yelled angrily. Miyuki watched the two, hope somehow surging through her. Kabuto did care.

Orochimaru slammed him easily against a tree and sneered,** "But you said you wouldn't get too attached." **Kabuto jumped up, with a limp and hunched slightly over. **"So what?" **He said with a smirk.**"I gave you a good spy, didn't I? Isn't that enough!"**

Miyuki jumped down. **"Stop it!" **She howled angrily, jumping in between the two before Orochimaru punched Kabuto, taking the hit evenly, barely managing to stay standing.

**"Both of you stop!"** She cried, tears hitting the dirt beneath her feet and staining her face. Miyuki turned to face Kabuto. **"You!" **She snarled. **"You tell me what's going on!"** Pain was fresh in her eyes, which were now completely white.

Kabuto took a deep breath. His glasses were on the ground a few feet away, crushed to bits. **"I told Orochimaru...I told him I would find him another spy from the Sound village, one with great potential, smart and strong. I found you. I thought you were from Sound Village like me, but when you told me your whole history..." **His voice trailed off as he remembered.

_"Yeah, Kabuto." Miyuki smiled, and made the peace sign, but suddenly her happiness disappeared. "But...I'm not Sound Village." "Then what are you?" Kabuto had asked, adjusting his glasses again. "My father is Mizuki, from Konoha. I'm a Leaf Village Chunin. You know for a fact I'm 14, but I'm really 16, like you." A spark of hope suddenly appeared in her eyes, bright sparkling blue. _

_Kabuto didn't get why right then though. "Mizuki was...the one who used kids to get scrolls for him; he used me. Even though i was his own daughter. I was taken hold of by the darkness that resides inside me... But I escaped. And joined Akatsuki. But...they only wanted me for experiments. They experimented with the Gobi, the five-tailed bijuu. And put it inside me. They thought i would die. I didn't. What revealed I had it was, well..." One fang was curled over her lip. "Claws, ears, fangs...tail." Miyuki shrugged. "All of that...but it was somehow calm inside of me, easy to control. Until I got angry..." She looked at the ground. "Then I came here and you offered me the spy job, which I'd love to do..."_

**"I never told Orochimaru, because I knew otherwise he'd hurt you, maybe kill you. But he found out and now thinks he's gotta constantly keep his eyes on you." **Kabuto slammed his fist on the ground angrily, barely able to keep himself standing, even though he was leaning against his leg. **"I just thought of you as a good friend. I never understood the spark that appeared in your eyes when I'd say something meaningful to you...but now I do. I feel the same way. But part of my agreement was not to get attached to you...so Orochimaru did this. Anything about me, or abandoning us as a spy...will kill you."** Miyuki gasped. **_Those words... _**She thought, and suddenly gasped and covered the seal as another searing pain shot throughout her body.

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru.** "Because of him." **His eyes burned with unthinkable hatred. Miyuki turned to face Orochimaru, laughing. **"It takes more than that to keep me at bay. I'm stronger than you'd ever imagine." **She sneered, then turned to Kabuto. **"So you understand, do you?" **She snarled, her eyes turning as black as night. Her claws lengthened, as did her fangs. The Gobi was taking over.** "Orochimaru..." **she turned to face him, and charged at him, running like a dog would, on all fours. She leapt angrily, pinning him to the ground. **"Die damnit! You don't deserve to stand on the face of the earth!" **He easily knocked her against the tree, but Miyuki recovered quickly and charged again, faster than anything Kabuto had ever seen before.

She tackled Orochimaru and pinned him against the closest tree. **"I love Kabuto." **She whispered in his ear. An excruciating pain started at her neck and traveled through her whole body, but she ignored it, somehow. **"You will not kill me over it." **She dug long, pointed fangs into Orochimaru's neck, the Gobi enjoying the taste of blood that it was getting. Orochimaru screamed but was paralyzed from the point the fangs had hit in his neck. She dug her fangs deeper into his neck until his scream turned into a faint gurgle, and he went limp. She pulled her fangs out of his neck, dripping with blood, and licked the blood away.

Suddenly, she collapsed on the ground. Her fangs and claws shrunk, and she just collapsed. Kabuto was dumbstruck. **"The power of the Gobi is great, she killed Orochimaru that easily..." **He commented, and suddenly something snapped and he remembered it was Miyuki, not some demon, and ran over. Someone was already over there.** "Naruto!" **Naruto looked up, his eyes watering. **"She's barely got a pulse." **He whispered. **"I saw the whole thing..." **

Kabuto shook his head. **"Now you know most of the story." **He said, lifting Miyuki up and running as fast as he could, Naruto close behind, to the entrance. it took a long time to find it, but they did. **"Let us out!" **He yelled. **"She's almost dead, hurry!" **Ashin was sitting in a nearby tree boredly, throwing shurikens at a tree across from her, and looked over. Her eyes flashed and she jumped down and ran over. **"What happened?" **She asked.** "Let us out first!"** Kabuto yelled. Ashin sighed. **"Fine." **She unlocked the gate and Kabuto staggered out, catching himself by leaning on the gate. He was breathing heavily, but still had Miyuki in his arms.

Naruto walked out after Kabuto.** "I'll tell you." **Naruto said. **"Kabuto needs to catch his breath..."** He took a deep breath, recalling the whole story as quick as he could to an amazed Ashin. Then Naruto looked over to Miyuki and Kabuto, relief flooding his body.

Miyuki's eyes fluttered open and she looked over at Kabuto.** "K-Kabuto..." **She whispered hoarsely. **"I remember it all...Thank you." **Kabuto was surprised. **"For what?" "For finally telling me...and helping me."** **"Helping you what, Miyuki?" "Get through this all."** She squeezed his hand before her body went limp and the darkness took over again.

A week later, The nurse walked in the room, followed closely by Naruto, who took a seat at Miyuki's bedside. Miyuki grunted and shifted herself into a sitting position, grinning at the two. **"You'll be out of here in a few days, Ms. Tenshi." **The nurse said quietly, then walked out of the room.

Miyuki reached over and grabbed Kabuto's hand, squeezing it. For the past week that she had been in the hospital, most of it in a coma, Kabuto had not left her side. **"Thanks, Kabuto." **She whispered, and looked over at Naruto. **"You too, Naruto." **They both looked at her. **"For what?" **The two boys asked in unison. **"Never giving up on me." **Miyuki said with a grin, and then looked back at Kabuto, who had a new pair of glasses.

**"And you..."** She said, grabbing Kabuto's glasses and tossing them to a table next to her bed. Kabuto looked a bit confused. "What?" He asked. **"I love you too." **Miyuki said, smirking, and kissed a very surprised Kabuto on the lips. Kabuto's eyes widened but he didn't pull away. Miyuki licked his bottom lip, and his mouth opened slightly. Before he could object she thrust her tongue into his mouth, tasting him. Kabuto shuddered slightly from pleasure, and Miyuki smirked. A surprised Naruto was watching- and enjoying- this.


End file.
